Sol Negro/Leyendas
Sol Negro fue el sindicato del crimen más poderoso en toda la galaxia. Tenía unas riquezas e influencia masivas, extendiendo su corrupción en muchos de los gobiernos galácticos de cada era. Se hizo famoso por sus actividades ilegales, incluyendo piratería y contrabando. Siguiendo al líder de Sol Negro había nueve Vigos. Cada Vigo dominaba su propio territorio y sector. El sol negro formó parte del ejército que hizo Darth Maul. Historia Últimos años de la República left|thumb|97px|Alexi Garyn, líder de Sol Negro en el 32 ABY Sol Negro existió de una forma u otra por siglos. Con su cuartel general en Coruscant, su influencia se extendía por toda la Galaxia. Cerca del 32 ABY, Sol Negro estaba liderado por Alexi Garyn, quien fue asesinado por Darth Maul por ordenes de su maestro, al igual que los otros Vigos, dañando considerablemente a la organización. Durante las Guerras Clon, Sol Negro trataba extensivamente con la planta Bota, encontrada en Drongar. Originalmente, el Almirante Tarnese Bleyd era el principal contacto con Filba el Hutt para el contrabando. Él fue más tarde asesinado por Kaird, un Nediji, siguiendo a la muerte del ex- operativo Mathal. Otra sociedad fue más tarde establecida entre Thula y Squa Tront para asegurar el bota. Una vez enterado que el bota estaba perdiendo su potencia, Kaird escapó de Drongar con suministros como regalo de sus Vigos; más tarde se descubrió que la caja estaba llena con explosivos, en un intento de traición por Thula y Tront. Las Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, el sindicato fue muy influyente en toda la galaxia y está dirigido por un grupo de nobles falleen de una fortaleza en Mustafar. Durante la guerra, el Sol Negro fue coaccionado por Darth Maul a unirse a su pequeño ejército, después de matar a su líder. El Sol Negro mantiene abierta una base en Ord Mantell. Bajo la dirección del Colectivo de la sombra, el Sol Negro y el Sindicato Pyke participaron en la gran Batalla de Ord Mantell, la defensa contra los atacantes separatistas dirigidos por Dooku y Grievous Alzamiento del Imperio Durante los primeros días del Imperio Galáctico, Sol Negro estaba liderado por Dal Perhi, pero su mandato fue usurpado por un capitán de Sol Negro llamado Xizor. El señor del crimen Falleen continuó liderando Sol Negro durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Asistiendo al Principe Xizor estaba el droide replica de mujer humana llamada Guri. Guri jugaba el rol de guardaespaldas/asesina para el Principe Falleen. Bajo el liderazgo de Xizor, Sol Negro se volvió tan poderoso que el Principe era considerado superado en poder solo por el Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader. La influencia de Sol Negro era tremenda.Ellos tenían una casi ilimitada cantidad de créditos; más que suficiente para financiar cualquier operación que ellos quisieran completar. Ellos dominaban el bajo mundo y unos pocos individuos u organizaciones, entre ellas el poderoso Consorcio Zann, se atrevían a desafiarlos. El Sindicato Criminal Tenloss fue castigado implacablemente cuando fallaron en pagar el tributo a Sol Negro. Naves *AEG-77 Vigo *Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V *Estación de Darnada *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft *Fragata clase Interceptor *[[ Nave de ataque rápido clase Ixiyen|Nave de ataque rápido clase Ixiyen]] *[[Caza ligero Kihraxz|Caza ligero Kihraxz]] *[[Caza de Asalto Rihkxyrk|Nave de ataque Rihkxyrk]] *''Stinger'' *Supa Fighter *Vaksai *''Virago'' Entre bastidores El nombre de Sol Negro proviene del libro de Steve Perry en donde es el nombre de una organización mafiosa.Steve Perry Interview Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Side Trip'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic / novela *''Tales from the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' * }} Fuentes * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *CorSec Database A-G * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *Witness the Firepower en el sitio web oficial Star Wars Galaxies *''Threats of the Galaxy'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Miembros del Sol Negro Categoría:Naves del Sol Negro Categoría:Organizaciones criminales Categoría:Organizaciones